Random String of Events
by CarmineAbattoir
Summary: HUGE DRABBLE. Kliess insists on free healthcare! what? not really...actually, he insists on Fascism. And Six's train of though isn't stopping because he didn't have any breakfast.
1. Concert shell

Just an FYI. I was cleaning up my comp. and i found this crappy old thing. I must have wrote it a billion years ago, right after the 4th episode of GR came out. I decided to post it, even if it has no plot and also ends abruptly...but hey, its a personal flaw (its over 2,000) mind the grammar, i skimmed over it real quick and only corrected the things spellcheck caught, so, you know...what ever...

"I'm so bored!" Rex yelled up at the extended ceiling of the petting zoo in frustration. He paced back and forth in the dust, kicking up small clouds whenever he would reach a point and turn on the ball of one foot, only to walk the same distance in the other direction.

"Kid! Will you stop your damned pacing already!" Bobo yelled from the top of a nearby tree. "I'm going crazy just watching you!"

Rex paused and glared at the chimp. "Thats easy for you to say, all you have to do to stay entertained is scratch your butt all day!" Rex pointed an accusing finger at his sidekick.

"Hey!" Bobo looked baffled and offended. "Don't knock it till you try it!" Rex's expression softened into an apologetic smile.

"Sorry man." He said as Bobo jumped from the tree and paced over to the Evo teen to bump fists. "I just can't take it! There are no more Evo's left! i'm convinced that we are the last two...you are an Evo right?" Rex didn't wait for an answer, "I mean, this is the worst dry spell ever, why can't Van Kleiss attack or something!"

"Hey kid," Bobo warned, "watch what you wish for, you never can tell, it just might come true."

"I know, but ever since Knight ordered our escape route welded off, we can't get out," Rex's expression changed from angry to accepting/defeated. "I mean, I know they would have done it eventually, but there is nothing to do in this hellhole in the meantime."

"How about capture the flag?" A familiar voice rang out, both Rex and Bobo turned to see Agent Six walk out from the artificial brush twirling a silver modified buzzsaw blade around one finger, in his other hand was a second blade of the same shape, but instead of the standard tempered steel color, it was coated in in a dark green and navy blue camouflage pattern and coated in a homemade clarifying solvent, in short, a item tailor made to hide in the terrain of the petting zoo.

"Six!" Rex yelled in surprise, "shouldn't you be doing agent-y stuff?"

"I go where you go, so...no, I'm stuck here like you."

"But they let you out of your cage to go into the world for reasons other than work." Rex countered smartly. Six merely shrugged and tossed the camo blade at Rex, who barely managed to catch it before it caught him.

"Every job has its perks, you get Mell's side." Six said, referring to the game of capture the flag.

"Sweet. Wait, thats not fair! I get the biggest beast in the box and a camo advantage? How does that work?"

"Mm? I don't mind, the worst that can happen is you winning."

"The odds are still against you." Rex stated plainly.

"No, the odds are against you." Six stepped backward till his back was to a tree. "Ready when you are." he said quickly trowing the ragged disk into the shrubbery behind him.

To Rex (as well as anyone else who may have been watching) it looked like Six had simply tossed a buzz saw into some shrubs, but at a certain angle and with proper speed and skill, the disk could be launched up to five feet into the ground in a diagonal fashion so it looked as if it had vanished into the earth. Rex would never find it where it lay, two feet from the surface.

"Fine!" Rex said aggravated, "But why are you here?"

"The same reason you are, no Evo problems, I have to find some way to stay sharp, if you can pick up a few things on the way too, thats what Knight considers a bonus."

"Well Knight is a monopolizing prick who eats babies as hors devours!" Rex smirked.

"Still pissed about the whole Noah-being-a-spy thing?"

"You bet your over-grown switchblades I am!" Rex muttered. "And I have yet to forgive you for your secrecy as well! I don't think I can ever trust you completely ever again!"

"I'm going to be honest, I have dirt on everyone in this agency, and if everyone I knew secrets about knew I had this information,_ no one _would trust me enough to so much as lend me a pencil." Six smirked, seemingly happy about the thin strings of trust that connected him to everyone in the agency.

"Like how you knew about Holiday's sister? And knowing Noah was being controlled by Knight?"

"No...thats more of a... a need to know basis, you just didn't need to know." Rex looked confused.

"Hey." The Evo muttered, "Noah blew his own cover, if you ask me, he is a sucky spy, but everyone knows that, so why did you cover for Noah and take the heat for him blowing his cover?"

"Because you care about Noah, given you cared about him mostly because you didn't think he had any ties to Providence, but the point is, you need a human friend, if Noah took the blame, Knight would have most likely taken the actions to move him to another continent."

"Oh...thanks then." Rex said, "But why do you always come to drag me back when I go on a field trip?"

"Field trip? Rex, you're the only thing known to man that can _cure_ man. As far as Providence is concerned, you're irreplaceable."

"I'v never felt so loved." Rex rolled his eyes, "or overprotected..." Six just shrugged as Rex handed his camo blade to Bobo. "Can you go put that in a place where Six would never look?"

"Are you doubting my hiding skills, Chief?" the monkey asked quizzically, "because I already have like, nine places in mind." he ran for the treeline, in the direction of Mell's pool.

"Good monkey." Rex approved, before turning back to Six just as a com channel from the observation deck opened into Doc Holidays voice.

_"Rex we need you here for a checkup, I know you hate it, but I'v been putting something off I need to do" _there was a pause _"Six, if you're there, you need to come too, or I'll get Knight on your ass!"_

The channel closed.

"Damn..." Six muttered. Rex looked at him suspiciously, then put on a face splitting sneer.

"What?" Six asked, letting his posture reflect guilt and the discomfort he was in, which just added more proof to Rex's theory.

"You're in trouble!" Rex sang, and began to laugh with glee. "What did you do?" He jumped to Six's side and starred him down. Six didn't flinch in the slightest, but sighed heavily.

"I don't know, but it can't be good..." The agent began to walk to the tower, thinking it over, Rex followed like a lost puppy grinning the whole time.

Six stopped just short of the lift door and Rex, not paying attention, crashed into him.

"Whats the big idea, Six?" Rex yelled "Six?" he frowned.

"Crap..." Muttered the agent, getting into the lift car, Rex followed confused.

"What's up?" Rex asked the agent, who shuttered upon rememberance of something that Rex could not disclose. They pulled up to the top of the tower, that which was one of multiple labs scattered throughout Providence H.Q. Doctor Holiday stood by a large machine, one very similar to a cryo sleep pod Rex had seen once. The doctor impatiently tapped her foot as she leaned on the machine and stared them down as they entered.

"I have been lenient with you Six, and Rex! Wipe that smirk off your face! You may be just as screwed as this green chicken." she sighed

"Whats he in for Doc?" Rex asked excitedly, completely ignoring her warning.

"You are getting a dental check up." She smiled as Rex shrunk back and Six twitched, but lost no demeanor.

"Holiday, do we have to do this now?" Six muttered, he looked genuinely troubled by what was about to take place.

"I have to check the fillings," She insisted. " I may as well do it since I have all the equipment out to check up on Rex, its not personal, and to be honest I feel kinda bad for doing it to you after the whole Evo sis escaping thing, but its for practicality reasons mostly." She smiled sweetly.

"You're nervous." Six stated blatantly.

"Not nervous," She scolded, "Nervous is a very nonprofessional word, Six. I'm just..." She faltered. "...Perturbed."

"I'm not scared!" Rex yelled out defiantly, startling Six and the good doctor away from their trains of thought "I brush my teeth!"

"Every day?" Holiday smirked.

"You have to brush them every day!" Rex was in disbelief.

"Yeah, take it from Six, fillings and crowns are hell." Rex glanced at his protector to see Six looking startled and in a trance. He slowly nodded.

"You have cavities?" Rex in spite of himself, was shocked. Cavities were something that seemed only children who ate to much candy could get, Six was one of the farthest things Rex could think of from a child. In fact, he tied with the Flood.

"Something like that..." Six muttered before glancing around, presumably looking for any escape routs, upon finding none to speak of, he planted himself defiantly where he stood, _very much_ like a child.

"How does this work?" Rex questioned, quickly changing the subject. And to be honest, it was a rather baffling hunk of tech. It had tubes and some sort of built in X-ray machine.

"Simple," Holiday sat Rex in some form of chair and made him put a small black square in his mouth, then, placing the X-ray lens to his cheek, pressed a button and then repeated for the other side. The whole time Six watched with mild and wary interest.

After Doc Holiday pulled the x-rays on the big screen on the west wall, she confirmed that Rex had no cavities, but a lot of plaque buildup and suggested he brush his teeth more.

"Like, twice a day."

"Okay, Six's turn." Rex smiled happily. He and Holiday looked to where Six had been sitting, only to find that he was no longer there, or anywhere, for that matter, in plain sight at least.

"Six!" Holiday yelled. "Stop trying! There is no use putting this off, it has to happen eventually!"

"I know." Came Six's voice from behind Rex, causing the teen Evo to jump ten feet.

"Glad you see it my way." Holiday repeated the test on Six, who sat uncomfortably through it. After the rays were taken, Holiday pulled them up on the big screen. Before she opened the files she turned to Six with a questioning glance at Rex. Six nodded.

The prints came up, and Rex was baffled.

"There aren't any cavities!" He exclaimed.

"Yes there are, We stopped using metallic filling years ago on account of...of..." She faltered. "An incident. now we use white cement, see all the really white blotches?" Rex nodded slowly. "Those are the fillings."

"Whoa! Man thats a lot!" Rex said, scanning over the prints to notice the whites, there were to many to count. "Where did you get so many?"

"...Dental torture." Six muttered. Rex was at a loss for words. But Six seemed more embarrassed than anything else.

"...Six...I...I didn't..."

"Relax." Six forced a smile, "nothing to it really, just an occupational hazard." Rex looked far from convinced.

"You are the most emotionless badass in the world!" Rex said. Six looked confused. "Dude, you need to loosen up, take it from me, talking about your problems is way easier than pushing people away!"Rex looked heartbroken. "Don't think that just because I'm a dumb kid with an ego, I can't tell when someones hurting. My nanites can do more than just build machines. They heighten my psyche. And lemme tell you, everyone is an emotional wreck!"

"Rex..." Six muttered.

"Don't you 'Rex' me!" the Evo continued, torn between concern and anger. "You! Six! You're hurting! Holiday! you're hurting! Noah, Circe, Breach, Beowulf, Skalamander, every Evo is hurting!" Rex looked ready to cry. "I can hear them...every time they sleep, Evo's connect! They are forced into each others heads by the nanites...we can read each others thoughts, dreams, mental stability...its a library of emotion, and everyone is a damaged book with pages missing."

Six and Holiday exchanged concerned glances.

"And when the hell did you get tortured!" Rex burst out.

"It doesn't matter Rex!" Six said loudly but firmly. He glared at the E.V.O behind his glasses, chilling the teen to the bone.

"Don't swear Rex." Holiday turned scary. She was very serious about common courtesy and often scolded Six's dirty mouth, but Rex found this was not the time for cleaning up his vocabulary.

He turned to exit the lab (in a hurry, for he had just remembered they had left Bobo in the petting zoo) it was clear the conversation was over, but Rex, being a teenager (and lets be honest, a cocky smart-ass by nature) had to have the last word.

Glancing over his shoulder he glared at them. "I'm gonna change the way everything works in the world, just you tools wait."

And on that last note, he was gone.

Six and Holiday only looked at each other in the dim light of the lab, neither of them knowing whether or not to take the young charge seriously.

AND THATS MY CRAPPY ENDING!11one1! so there.

see? even after two DBQ's, 3 MLA's, and all the standard test format complete-sentence response questions, I STILL can't write for the life a me...):

If you liked it, please comment, if you didn't, comment anyway, i love feedback. :)


	2. Clotting, Plotting, and Vocab

Nuther chapter of this thing, Im getting sick of AU stories, so this is a nice break, but don't expect to much from it, it's mostly practice. So here. Have some.

* * *

Holiday cleaned up her mess in the lab and looked around for Six. As if on cue, he appeared, right where she had left him on her wheelie-chair.

"You look tired, exhausted even." She voiced her thoughts on his slightly slouching demeanor. He only grunted in response, then asked a question she hated, but only because she couldn't answered it.

"What are we going to do with Rex?" She cringed as he spoke. That was a question she'd been dodging for nearly five years now, and in this situation, it was hard to change the subject or run away from it without the normal rush and hubbub of the daytime.

"Six…..I…." She faltered. "Look," she started again, "everyone is trying real hard. I mean 120% and then some." she trailed off again. "But….but sometimes, we just need to…to forfeit! I realize this sounds ludicrous to you, but its true."

"Holiday." She paused at the interruption and looked at the man beside her, he had taken off his sunglasses to revile coal black eyes that glinted green in the dim emergency lights of the lab. He really did look exhausted, the term "running on empty" came to mind, but then seemed like an understatement considering all the stress they were under. "Forfeit is a very unprofessional word." He smirked humorlessly and turned in the direction of his cubicle, "try 'abeyance."

* * *

Six rolled over in bed to try to get to sleep. His alarm clock blared 3:17 A.M, the green lettering cutting into the darkness like a knife. Everything that had happened that day, the game of capture the flag, the fear he felt wrench his gut when Holiday blared over the loudspeakers in the petting-zoo, the x-rays…it was all coming back to him now, catching up to him.

He moaned and kicked off the covers only to wander over to his closet and pull on sweatpants and a t-shirt. As he was turning around to go back to bed something caught his eye, a glint or reflection. He paused and shifted to investigate the darker reaches of his small closet. Suddenly, fed by boredom and the late hours of the night he thought to himself "_What if I find a portal?" _His mind asked it at random. _"No, that's stupid, why would there be a portal in my closet?"_ He paused in the dark, hand outstretched and halfway to the source of the glint. _"But its not totally impossible…Breach makes portals, this could be one of them!" _His hand shot back to his side and he took up a low fighting stance, not blinking once, not moving a muscle, hardly even breathing, for a full five minutes. When nothing happened he relaxed his stance and kicked himself for being so stupid. Nothing from the outside could penetrate a room so close to the heart of providence. Nothing that wasn't inside providence to begin with.

He reached his hand towards the glint and pulled out a small bathroom mirror and groaned at it as he tossed it experimentally from hand to hand.

"Not a portal." He muttered aloud to himself, a bit disappointed in the outcome of his standoff.

Six carried the small glass square back to his bed and looked into it, only to see himself looking back. Muddled black eyes looking into themselves over and over again…he really did look tired….

"Damn…." the agent groaned. He opened his mouth to revile two rows of perfectly white teeth. "No 'ill-inns." He tongued down the top row from canine to molar and back. Six suddenly grew angry at his teeth for leaving such traceable scars on his life. He bit down as hard as he could, nearly cracking the bones infused with concrete.

Six's hand shot up to his face, he pulled it back coated in watered-down blood. "God dammit!" He had bitten a hole clean through his left cheek. Blood and saliva coated the wound and stung the exposed flesh. He spat repeatedly to clear his mouth of the coppery taste of blood.

The agent sat in disbelief as he held his profusely bleeding face, not because what he just did would directly effect him (to a degree), but because suddenly a huge rock settled in his stomach. That rock was called dread, and what he dreaded was all the questions he would get, especially the ones from Holiday. "_Dear God…" _he shivered and found his way to the small half bath in his room and cleaned the wound as best as he could, then tried to go back to sleep while ignoring the dull throbbing in his cheek before giving up and taking a shower and dressing for the day early. _Four hours early_….

He stole one last glance in the small glass mirror he'd found in his closet to find that the wound had yet to fully coagulate, but was dried enough to hold if he didn't move his mouth much, which he hardly did anyway.

Six then tossed the square back on his nightstand and left his room in search of breakfast, and perhaps something along the lines of caffeine. He was halfway to the cafeteria when he realized they probably didn't serve this early, then face palmed when he also remembered the hole in his face. He couldn't eat while it was trying to heal, that could invite infection, and God knew he didn't need another problem. He decided to just head to the debriefing room where hardly anyone he came into daily contact with ventured this time of day. As he entered, the night-shift soldiers looked his way, then quickly turned back to what they were doing, not wanting to provoke the malicious vibe emanating from the disheveled superior that made his way through their ranks to the main COM center in the middle of the lab. It was almost the end of their dog-watch anyway, why get fired ten minutes before their shifts ended?

Six sank into one of the chairs and glared at the image of the White Knight from behind his shades, Knight raised a single apathetic eyebrow at the mess of an agent before him.

"A bit early today, are we Six?" The albino man contradicted. Six raised his eyebrow in response.

"Well, we're just always so busy." He said sarcastically.

"You look like a train wreck Six."

Thing was, White wasn't so far off his bland description of the green clad man before him. Six's undershirt remained un-tucked, his suit uneven, tie loose, and hair uncombed and messy. To top it off, his wound had started bleeding again.

"It's a Monday." he admitted begrudgingly, poking at the clot on his face once, inwardly scowling at the pain it brought, and returned his immediate attention to the man behind the screen.

"….Right….well, I don't know what to tell you."

"Is the mess room open this early?" Six asked suddenly, he felt a sudden urge to be rid of this dim room and all the forms of life in it, specifically the man on the screen in front of him.

"You came all the way here just for that? Six, I don't have time to answer to all the little comings and goings of one base like that, go check for yourself." And just like that, the ever serious White Knight's screen went blank so fast, it gave Six a quick snap of déjà vu The Agent muttered something under his breath and made his way to the door, presumably to go pester another lab within the confines of the base.

* * *

In Abases

Kliess sat in boredom on his fancy earth throne, pondering about the usual. As a self-proclaimed independent country from the rest of the world, there was much to do in Abases, seeing as he was dictator for life and nothing in the world would convince the monarchy otherwise. There were citizens to admit and record in the census, armies to build and train for combat, rules to lie down, and food to grow, lives to direct.

And then there was also the Rex problem.

Kliess was a smart man, as genius as they come. He could command an army, run a nation, hell, if he wasn't tied down to the patch of land he ruled, the entire world would be his. But when it came to Rex, this one boy that dominated his attention, he was helpless. Just one damn child! And no matter haw he pondered the matter, he always drew a blank. Simply nothing could be done to directly kill or manipulate the impudent boy. So here sat perhaps the worlds current smartest man, unable to eliminate the treat, for almost an hour now he'd been brooding with nothing to show for it. Then Biowulf came in and sat patiently for his master to address him.

"Biowulf." He said.

"Sir, the construction of the new houses in sector G are going better than planned, and the new underground aqueducts are nearly online." The blue EVO assured. A long silence trailed the statement, Kliess said nothing, Biowulf took this as permission to leave and turned to do so, but was stopped when his master's voice rang out.

"Biowulf? Answer me a question."

"Sir?" He turned to face the man on his chair.

"If you were attacked, where and when would you least expect it?" Biowulf hesitated, not sure if it was a trick question or not, but finally replied.

"Well…here, Sir."

"Here?"

"Yessir."

"And why here?" Kliess hid the annoyance in his voice, why Abases? There was nothing that could take them down this late in the game, and at their home field to boot.

"Because Sir. This place is our home, it's the one place we feel invincible. That, and the fact that no one really ever wants to acknowledge that they can be killed on home turf, sir." Kliess sat in silence, absorbing this information. Biowulf once again turned to leave, but was stopped once more.

"Biowulf, gather every citizen, do not leave a single midge out. I have some grave news to deliver."

* * *

TBC?


	3. of the ppl, by the ppl, for the ppl

Kliess marveled from his perch at the great room before him, in it, every legal citizen of Abases. Biowulf had done well in his collection of patrons, they slithered and squirmed and sat and breathed down below him, ever square inch of flooring was filled up with massive and miniature, damp and dry, sliming and secreting EVOs. Water breathers swarmed in basins scattered about the hall, the hydrogen-breathers who were staked down outside to prevent them floating away peered in through windows., and the airborne fluttered and flailed about in the raptors of the high ceiling. They soared in and out of each other, moving haphazardly, but always managing to ovoid impact with one another. Ugly, clumsy, stitched-up creatures that could scarcely coordinate their way through daily life.

Kliess smiled down on them.

They were beautiful.

He raised his golden hand and they grew silent instantaneously. He never felt more like a god among man-or EVO, as the case may be- than at this very moment. These once people worshipped him, loved him, at this very second they waited with baited breath for him to send them to their deaths unquestioningly. The fierce loyalty made him weep silently inside. For death was the only real thing left for them at this decrepit state, and death, just became a part of their agenda.

"My people!" he said in booming voice, for their were those who had no ears, and those who lived as cripples and those in walking comas. "our biggest threat, the organization known as Providence, who goes so far as to call themselves God! Who object to the very thought of us and them coexisting together, who spit and piss on us, who treat us like nothing more than experiments, pets, and nuisances to be rid of!" Kliess had been very particular with his wording, he never said rats, pests, bugs, or animals, because many of the citizens ranks were made up of such organisms, it would be rude to seclude a specific phylum, so he never, not once, used something even as trivial as a metaphor when speaking to his people, lest something insulting to specific individuals slipped out on accident.

"By the end of this weeks cycle, Providence shall be all but eliminated!"

Here the hall erupted into excited noises, not particularly happy sounding ones, but it was something of an applause all the same. Creatures squawked, yelped, hummed, sang, hissed, splashed and growled. Many could do nothing save slap whatever sort of appendages they had together or on a nearby object in order to contribute to the growing sound around them. Kliess waited patiently for the sounds to die down, he could have simply silenced them a second time, but he wished to let them cheer on, not because it made him feel powerful, but because it made them feel powerful. It let something of a democracy into the monarchy, made them feel as if they had a say in the outside affairs of their country. The room fell silent once again.

"However." He let that word hang in the air for a second, not letting it slip past him how the room as a whole held its breath. He also made himself notice how as they braced themselves for the news, now one f them uttered a tiny sound of fear, `none of them made the motion to leave of devote their attention to another task. That's what broke his heart inside. They were waiting for the consequences, anxiously, and regardless of the outcome, they stood bravely and faced it without knowledge of what they were even up against.

"A great sacrifice is in order to obtain the power to end our opposition. A sacrifice of flesh, blood, and nanites."

The crowd was silent, no longer excited with the news, but loyalists, nevertheless.

"Only the hopeless may participate, we need every able-bodied citizen to continue working with our nation to reach bigger and greater accomplishments here, at our roots."

They ramped up again, but this time there was mixed opinions. Some raged, some ranted, some simply remained silent, and some still cheered, not the slightest bit altered by the consequences.

"Through simple science this can be achieved!" Kliess broke out through the mobs cries. The grew quiet one more, but slower than before, they were loosing interest at a snails pace, but a pace nonetheless.

"If we an achieve a surplus of nanites, then in two days time, a seed will be planted. In three days time, that seed will have eaten alive the head of Providence. Only the damned, with no chance for a full recovery may chose to participate, because in Abases, there is and always will be a choice, no matter the lackadaisical contributions an individual makes."

Here the EVO's in the room began looking at each other, nervous, those without sight or smell could feel the fear and eagerness emanating from all around them.

"If anyone is willing to make this great sacrifice to better push our nation into recognition by the world as a country and a real threat, a serious threat, then they may remain here as the able-bodied file out. Like I said before, this is a personal choice, let no one and no thing sway you in your choice."

They cheered again, more enthusiastically this time, but with heavy hearts.

The citizens began to file out. When those who were leaving had gone, Kliess looked down at the remainders. A good two-hundred of them. Some wounded, some crippled, some with monstrous illnesses that would cut their lives short, a few were simply blind or deaf and had not yet or never would find a way to cope with their deficiencies, many were simply old, past their prime and incapable of fighting in the frontlines. Their inability to do so was their war, this sacrifice was their battle, as martyrs, this was their cost to win.

"You are all brave in choosing this," Kliess said quietly, but loud enough for them to catch. "this room here, shall be your mass grave."

For the first few minutes of the debriefing, Six tried to keep the hole in his cheek a secret, Callan, ever silently perceptive, gave him one glance and nodded knowingly, he never really made a fuss about small stuff. However, it wasn't Callan he'd been worried about.

"Dude!" Rex yelled out, gaining the attention of every grunt within earshot. "What happened to your face!"

"Botox accident." Six replied. _Man, aren't you just the sarcastic little clown today? _his inner mind mocked.

_No._

_Yes._

_Piss off._

"Botox? You're kidding, right?" This was Noah's low, but logical voice.

"….Probably…" Six muttered. It hurt terribly to form to many syllables at once, so he tried to give his answers in one word.

"That looks like a nice scar coming in there, cucumber." Came Bobo's voice. He'd crawled up from behind Rex, a child's red wagon piled high with various rotting fruits followed in suit.

Six cocked an eyebrow at the simian. "What's all that for?" _so much for consistency…_

"it's a surprise." The monkey grinned mischievously, a cue that Six had learned to follow by ignoring the situation completely. Out of sight, out of mind. Ignorance was bliss. Don't ask, don't tell. Right?

_Semper Fi, you rat, you fry. _

_Go away!_

_No_

_Yes_

_Never_

"Aren't you curious?" Came Rex's voice, snapping him out of his inner conflict "you usually repeat your questions a few hundred times before we get tired and run away."

_Why can't they be more like Callan, or Knight? As stubborn as they are, at the very least they have the ability to let that which doesn't matter truly slide…_

_Because if everyone was like that, the world would be boring_

_Didn't I tell you to fuck off?_

_Didn't anyone ever tell you it's unprofessional to ask your own self questions? And then expect answers?_

"Good point…" He's said that aloud without realizing it.

"Why thank you." Rex said proudly. The teen still thought he was holding an external conversation with them and not his own mind.

"Attention!" Callan yelled.

"Here!" Rex yelped

"Attention, not attendance, Rex."

"Right, thanks."

As the meeting droned on, Six found himself drifting off Callan's words into his own little world. His mind had started with one idea, from a word he'd plucked out of the air.

"The EVO state has slowly nuanced into a full blown independent county…" Callan's sentence became audible in his ears.

_Nuanced….huh…. _

The other sounds were drowned out as his train of thought began.

_Nuanced…colors are nuanced, on a color grid…my suit is the color green…so are Holidays eyes, Christmas is a holiday, and cataracts nuance with having eyes….huh…cataracts….contacts….like on a phone….phony….sony….I wanna play little big planet….game night isn't till Friday though…eww, Friday, meatloaf night….I wonder who's cooking…I hope it's Noah, between Bobo and Holidays cooking, there'd be enough food to poison the entire Roman army…Dammit…now I'm hungry…._

_

* * *

_

Look at that, another chapter, WOOT. This totes isn't going anywhere….hopefully it will soon though, Six has become something of a skitzifrentic wreck in this, hasn't he…?

Ohwell, it's all in good fun…J


End file.
